Little Bit of Life
by lela12344
Summary: Kitty's view of thing at the Xavier Institute.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little part of Kitty's imaginary diary. Thought it would be cute to highlight her crush on Peter when she first became and x-man. :) Thanks. I don't own any of the characters :(**

* * *

Ya know those girls who can always look good even with their hair tied up in a messy bun after running two miles in the middle of summer with sweat dripping down their face? I'm not one of them. Big surprise there... NOT. Me, Kitty Pryde has never been good with clothes, accessories, or any other type of thing you can wear on your body. For Pete's sake, even my hair is always a mess!

No literally! For Pete's sake. Peter to be more precise. Ya know. The big Russian dude who can turn himself into metal _and_ the love of my life? (Not that he knows it of course...)

So, here I am after running two freakin' miles... ahem which I _soooo _enjoyed. Remind me to thank Logan for making me run those two oh so enjoyable miles later.

So anyways, I was running and concentrating like REALLY hard because Logan wanted to beat my previous record which by the way was a totally low number I think. Then Peter sticks his head of the bedroom window and starts to cheer me on. He's like "Go Kitty!", so I turn around to wave at him. Peter's all there in his shining glory so I failed notice the rather large rock in my way. I trip. Whoops.

Logan comes running up to me a few seconds later and starts yelling at me for not paying attention to the task at hand or whatever. Bleh. When Logan _finally_ stops yelling at me he picks me up and looks me over for injuries. It turns out that I scraped both of my hands and knees pretty good but he just says, "Back to the start yer doin' it again."

That means I technically ran three miles today cause I had already done one mile before I fell! Stinkin' Logan... After I ran one mile of my new objective, I look back up to Peter's window and find it... _empty_? I thought he liked looking at sweaty old me run and do whatever torture Logan thinks of? When I got halfway done with my final lap, I noticed a shiny giant metal object talking with Logan. Arguing to be more precise. I thought nothing of it until I realized that Peter fit the description.

_Snikt_.

I took off down the field. Logan's claws out were not a good sign. AT ALL. I immediately started screaming as I ran. "Logan put 'em away!"

Couldn't have my handsome Russian being carved into ringlets for a completely unknown reason. Sure if he like had a girlfriend or something then I would maybe be alright with it but... Bleh. Get those thoughts outta your head Kitty. Anyway, that was luckily not what it was.

When I got there from my half mile sprint down the field, I was shaking and in desperate need of a drink of water but Peter needed my help more! So I asked them what was wrong. "Logan, what's the matter?" I asked innocently.

"Petey pure heart here thinks I'm pushin' ya too hard." Logan snorted out. He turned, and eyed me with his claws still out. "Do _you _think I'm pushin' ya too hard?"

I flinched. The question I knew was totally going to come once we started talking about work. "Well, er, I could use a band-aid for these scrapes." I put my hands out in front of me and stuck my bottom lip out just a bit. Logan glared at me. I looked over at Peter for his reaction. I was completely unprepared for it.

"You let her get scraped up da?" I remember, he was like totally fuming. Logan looked at him too. We were both surprised. Peter didn't even wait for Logan's reply. "I scrape you a a bit then." he muttered lowly, glaring at Logan.

"Bring it on Tin Man." Logan growled, crouching into a fighting stance. That was when I jumped into the almost fight, threatening them both to back away or face the wrath of my ninja skills. Apparently that was funny to some people-correction-_both_ people. But, they listened. Logan even put away his claws! I was so proud. The tension dissolved even further until Peter mentioned going down to the med bay to get a few band-aids for my injuries.

Logan, of course, thought I wasn't hurt that bad even though I was bleeding all over the place. You would have thought that the bleeding was done by then! So, Logan got all fired up again about him being my mentor or whatever and saying that if I needed medical attention, then he would decide so. Peter grabbed my arm and started pulling me in the direction of the med bay.

_Snikt. _Again! I turned around and looked at him. I even used my 'What is wrong with you he's just taking me to go get a band-aid' look. Unfortunately, Logan didn't seem to get the message. He grabbed my other arm and tried to pull me in the direction of the running field. (I was secretly rooting for Peter, don't tell Logan!)

I felt like one of those poor little stretchy things. They pull you and pull you until you break. So I made this face : / and phased through both of them. Except it hurt when I phased through Logan. Really hurt. Like 'fall on the ground crippling kind of pain' hurt. Which was apparently a pretty good distraction for Peter and Logan, because they both stopped fighting and knelt down beside me trying to figure out what was wrong. I was slipping in and out of consciousness, but I knew it was _totally_ Peter's arms picking me up and taking me to the med bay. (I'm sure it was Peter's arms no matter what Logan says!)

So here I am, in the med bay. Yippee. Well, at least that means I hopefully won't have to train with Logan for a while. Or maybe he'll go easier on me? Dr. McCoy said the lovely pain I got was from the adamantium in Logan's skeleton. Apparently it's too dense for me to phase through without a lot of pain.

Uh oh, Logan is yelling at me to get my lazy butt up and start training again. This time he said were gonna use the Danger Room. Oh yeah. Great. Bye.

Tootles,

Kitty Pryde : /

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are always nice... (hint hint) ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually decided to turn this story into something more! I think this story has potential and I decided I would continue it. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with it, but I have a few ideas...**

* * *

I'm sooooooo sore. Stupid Logan making me train in the stupid Danger Room after he hurt me (directly and indirectly). Wait. Should I say that in this thing? What if he finds this little diary/book? I mean sure, I phase it into the wall once I'm done writing in it and then hang a picture of me and my parents over the exact spot where I set it but still... It's dangerous to write stuff about the 'mighty' Wolverine. Especially to call him stupid. I just hope he doesn't find this.

So today Wolvie made me train in the Danger Room. Right after he injured me. Severely. Okay so maybe not severely, but I had to be taken to the infirmary. You know, the whole 'adamantium is too dense for me to phase through' problem. That was the real worry Hank said, not my poor scraped up hands and knees. It _did_ hurt way, way more than those little scrapes so I guess it was a bigger concern. Well, no more phasing through Logan!

So. The Danger Room. After Logan got me up from my comfy infirmary bed that I had been sleeping and, or unconscious on, we went straight down to the Danger Room.

"Ya need ta train." Logan said gruffly as we walked to it.

"But why? I got hurt and I just woke up. Why can't you give me a break!" I protested.

Logan stopped and glared at me for a second. Then he turned back around and continued on his merry way.

I sighed and followed him.

Once we got to the Danger Room, he shoved me inside and closed the door. I rolled my eyes and prepared myself for whatever on slaughter of creatures Logan was going to send at me. Up in the control booth, I saw him look down at me. I gave him another eye roll and a thumbs up. He nodded and pressed a button. The gray, boring room around me changed suddenly. The scenery changed into a... field? A freshly plowed field?

Trust me, I was confused with this too. At least until I saw what I was fighting. From a platform on the ground rose Peter. No, not the real Peter. Do you actually think that the real Peter would fight me? Well... maybe. But only if it needed to be done. Not for a stupid training session. This Peter was a weird robotic thingy.

I don't know, but once the little platform that it was on stopped moving, the robot Peter charged at me full force. He was all armored up and everything.

I jumped out of the way, as it zoomed past me and glanced up at the control booth. Logan gave me an innocent look and shrugged. I glared at him. Of course, while I was preoccupied, 'Peter' snuck up behind me. He was surprisingly quiet for someone of his size. Well anyways, he grabbed me and lifted me off the ground, obviously intent on doing some major damage to my body.

I quickly phased out of his grasp and activated my ninja skills (which were laughed at earlier). Lucky for me, I'm actually very good at being a ninja. I've had what you can call... 'extra' help.

Ya see, this Ogun guy possessed me while I was in Japan with Logan. He was a martial arts master. At least before Logan killed him. Don't ever try and possess me unless you wanna be cut up and fed to the fish. Logan can be a bit protective at times, especially if it involves someone trying to physically harm me. Except himself of course. If anyone else hurts me though then they better watch out.

So after I phased away from Peter, I totally kicked his butt. Well, up until the part where Logan came down and started fighting along side him. Now I had two enemies to fight. And the real danger now was Logan.

Yeah I can't phase through his adamantium, but I can still use my ninja moves against him. Sure, he's way better than me at just about everything so I don't have much of a chance but I still gotta try right? I mean he's faster, stronger, and prettier...

Okay so I was kidding on the prettier thing but Logan truly is an amazing fighter. He knows just about any kind of fighting style there is out there, and he's not afraid to use any of them on me. Well maybe he won't use the life threatening ones, but any other moves are open game.

So I'm trying to fight Logan and Peter at the same time and it's not working out too well. First, I trip on my own feet. This was the stupid move that caused the whole fight between the real Peter and Logan a little while ago.

Then I get up and of course trip again. I'm sorta in the process of running from Logan at the moment when this happens. Logan jumps at me the exact moment that I fall. He goes flying over my head and into Peter who was randomly running at me from the other direction. Peter and Logan both end up on the ground. Logan's claws are pierced through the robot's torso and I can see all of it's electronic insides.

Poor robot Peter. I felt sorry for it even though it was sorta trying to kill me.

"Mission completed."

The Danger Room changes back into the boring gray room it usually is as it says those two words. All that is left in the room is me, Logan and the maimed Peter. Logan fumes on the ground and retracts his claws. I shrug innocently at him and smile my sweetest smile.

"So I guess that didn't work out, huh?"

Logan stands up and glares at me with hard and, quite honestly, scary eyes. I shrink back.

"Whoops?"

"You and me. One on one. Go."

Then he lunges at me. We both topple on to the ground. "Logan, get off of me!"

"Fight kid. What if I was being mind controlled? Then you would have to fight me."

"Yeah but you aren't being mind controlled so get off of me!"

Logan stands up and offers a hand to help me up. I accept it and he pulls me up. "Kitty, ya gotta understand somethin'. I'm not involved with the best people. If somethin' like that were to happen, would you be able to take me down without hesitation?"

I look at him and I see the hidden fear of being controlled come out for the smallest amount of time. It worries me to think that something like that could happen to Logan. I mean, he's always the one protecting me when he's not hurting me. And that sounded really weird, but it's true. Logan has gotten me out of more binds that you can imagine. And to think of someone controlling him like Ogun controlled me scares me beyond belief.

"No. I don't think I would be able to Logan." I answer honestly.

He nods. "Well ya have to be able to. Things like that have happened before. And ya need to be prepared to stop me if anything like that ever happens again."

So here I am, sitting in my room, thinking about what Logan said. Would I be able to take him down if he was trying to kill me? No. I probably wouldn't even be able to injure him, let alone take him down.

But I think what he meant was would I be able to kill someone I care about like a dad without hesitation? Once again, NO.

Guess I'll have to work on that, huh Logan?

Until next time,

Kitty Pryde

* * *

**So this chapter was pretty interesting for me. I had this going in a totally different direction, but the story sorta has a mind of it's own now... So thanks for reading. Remember all reviews are truly appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Finally right? Yeah I have school and a bunch of other crap so I don't know when another chapter will be up.**

* * *

Today is my resting day. As in a day that I have to do nothing. No training sessions, no Danger Room. No nothing. Except sleep in and _relax_.

Well, so the sleep in part was ruined. No, not by Logan. _Or _by a random attack on the mansion. No, it was ruined my none other than my knight in shining armor. It wasn't really his fault. I mean he didn't know it was my break day. Which he kinda should since we've been friends, teammates, and practice partners for a couple of years now. I mean you would think he would know at least that. But hey, _whatever. _

So yeah around six this morning I was awaken by this loud pounding at my door.

By the way you may not know this, but I have a roommate. Rogue is her name. I'm sure you've heard of her. The spitfire southern belle? Ya know, the mutant who can absorb any mutant's power, memories, and characteristics while sucking the life force out of them? Yeah you know her.

Yeah, did I mention that Rogue is super cranky in the morning? Like really really cranky. So when she heard the pounding on the door she promptly told whoever it was to shut the -word I can't say that starts with a f- up.

Peter didn't listen. He just kept knocking and knocking. Which might I add was not the smartest decision in the world for him. I don't really like getting up early either. And I didn't know it was Peter at the time so I wasn't very happy either.

I hopped out of bed, ready to beat the crap out of whoever was waking me up so early on my break day. At least I was until I answered the door.

So there he was. Peter. "Katya, may I talk to you outside for a moment?"

I glanced back to the glaring and quite honestly dangerous looking Rogue and nodded, practically shoving him out into the hallway. I closed the door quickly behind me.

"Oh, is it your break day?"

I nodded, I glared at him for a moment. "I'm sorry Kitty I did not know."

"Obviously." I scowled and then softened when I saw how guilty and sorry he looked. "So what's up Peter?"

"Well, nothing Kitty it's just," he looked nervous all of a sudden and pulled at the collar of his shirt. "I was wondering if you would maybe like to accompany me on a date."

A date? With Peter! My dream come true. Of course I couldn't make it look like I had been waiting for him to ask me out for all this time. My answer had to be casual. Like I didn't care. "Um sure Peter. Hold on, let me check my calendar."

I phased back through the door quickly. Well, Rogue was asleep. I'm sure she would make me explain it all later. Yeah, by the way, I don't have a calendar. I was just saying that to make it seem like I actually had something going on in my life besides Danger Room sessions. So I waited for a minute and then phased back through the door. "Looks like I'm free. So when do you wanna go on this date?"

Peter smiled. "Well, I was thinking we could maybe go on a double date tomorrow. With Rogue and Remy."

I paled. "Rogue. _And _Remy? As in both of them together?"

Peter nodded and then frowned. "What? Aren't they back together again?"

I shrugged. "It's kind of under debate right now. But I'll see if Rogue will agree to it if you can convince Remy."

"Already done Katya."

"Okay so tomorrow."

He nodded and smiled again.

"So I'm just gonna go back to bed. Night."

I send him a weird, little awkward wave and then phase through the door. After a few moments I heared Peter's footsteps retreat.

"Rogue! Wake up!" I whispered loudly. When she didn't respond I walked over to her bed and shook her gently. "Come on Rogue. I need to talk to you."

Her left arm swung up and hit me in the face. I backed up, rubbing my injury. Then I glared at her. "Fine, if this is how you wanna play."

Then I promptly grabbed her sheets and dragged her off the bed. She wasn't very happy about that, but hey a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

"What was tha' for?" she grumbled tiredly. "Ah'm tryin' to get some sleep here."

"Rogue, how are you and Remy doing?" I asked, ignoring her question completely. Rogue stared at me for a minute and then narrowed her eyes.

"Whateva' it is you're up to Ah'm not doin' it." she stated crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Please Rogue? Please, please, please with sugar on top? It's with Peter! And you know how much I like him and he asked me out an-."

Rogue cut me off. "What do ya mean he asked ya out?"

"I mean he asked me out!"

"Oh so that was _him _at the door who woke me up."

I nodded. "Will you do it?"

"Do what? You haven't even asked me to do anything yet."

"Oh yeah." I studied her for a moment. I gotta tell this to her gently. "Peter will only go on a date with me if you and Remy double date with us."

Rogue's eyebrows shot to her hairline when I said that. "Nope. No way Kitty! You know how Ah feel about that _swamp rat_. If it was anythin' else. Anyone else. But Ah'm not goin' out with him!"

"Please Rogue! Please! Do I have to get down on my knees and beg?"

Rogue glared at me. "Ya know, you're gonna have ta do somethin' for meh now."

I literally jumped for joy. Rogue shoved me down on the bed. "Where are we goin'?

"I don't know yet. He said it was a surprise."

"Oh great. I just love surprises."

I glared at Rogue.

"Shut up. This is gonna be special. So don't ruin it by fighting with Remy. Alright?"

"Fahne, fahne." she replied rolling her eyes. "Whateva."

* * *

**So how was it? Hopefully up to standards with the rest of this story :). Remember reviews are incentive for a writer to write faster! **


End file.
